A Different Kind of Evil
by Sakura793
Summary: Sister Kate is hiding something that involves creatures in Romania. Something that might be the key to unlocking the real ambition behind Aion's plans. Is Aion working with another kind of evil? During the battle will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1 Morning Mishaps

I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters. I merely am using them to write this fanfiction. The honor of owning this anime/manga belongs to Daisuke Moriyama.

Ch. 1 - Morning Mishaps

Sitting silently in her office, Sister Kate flipped through old mission files and unwanted papers. However, when she came across a dusty folder in the back of her filing cabinet everything seemed to stop. She'd remembered the manila folder's contents almost immediately. A mission she had tried avoiding for a long time.

As she lifted the cover dust flew in every direction like pixie powder. The words on the pages had been handwritten probably from the absence of a typewriter.

After reading over the material she'd long forgotten, she quickly shoved it back into the bottom of the cabinet drawer.

Suddenly, a knock echoed through Kate's office, startling her and causing her to forget about closing the cabinet.

"Tea, Sister Kate?" Azmaria asked, cracking open the door, awaiting an invitation inside.

Kate quickly cleaned off her desk and motioned for the little girl to come in.

Azmaria slowly rolled the tea tray through the door and over in front of Kate's Oakwood desk, pouring the tea into cups with practiced ease gracefully.

"You've certainly learned the household arts, haven't you?" Sister Kate acknowledged, watching Azmaria with a motherly gaze.

Azmaria blushed, gently handing Sister Kate her first cup, "Thank you."

Kate smiled at the girl as she took a seat in front of her, "I guess you've been working quite diligently this morning with your chores. Am I right?"

Azmaria again blushed, nodding. She had been working all morning with little rest up until now.

Before another word was spoken a loud crashing noise erupted from the hallway, "No doubt Rosette is up to her clumsiness as well." Sister Kate added, sipping her tea cup with a stern expression upon her face.

Sister Kate knew Rosette tried to please the Order and for that she gave her respect. However, she was also a troublesome girl, who didn't know how to control her action's outcomes.

"She's been up as early as I've been." Azmaria said, trying to give Rosette credit.

Suddenly the sound of a bucket tipping over and water spilling was heard.

"Rosette, what are you doing?" came a voice after the alleged accident.

"Chrno, look out!" Rosette's voice replied just as Chrno slipped on the bucket's contents and slid down the hallways wood paneled flooring right into the end wall.

Angrily, Sister Kate stood up and walked to the door, opening it, and widening her eyes at the scene.

"Before you say anything Sister Kate please let me explain. You see I was mopping and I accidentally kicked the bucket of water over and Chrno came around the corner and..." Rosette said, being interrupted.

"Enough!" Sister Kate yelled, crossing her arms, 'You've done enough."

After a few moments of scolding and Azmaria peeling Chrno from the wall, Rosette was exempt from mopping the rest of the hallway.

Later that day, while Azmaria was making lunch, Rosette started dusting. Dusting was something that she supposedly couldn't screw up, according to Sister Kate. Luckily, she had left to go visit another Order in New York and wouldn't be back until nightfall. This gave Rosette the opportunity to clean the headmistress's office without the headmistress around.

Entering the office was a quick, thoughtless process, but once inside, the feelings of loneliness engulfed her. _Is this really what Sister Kate feels like all the time? _Rosette asked herself, walking over to the desk.

She quickly eyed the open desk drawer and was unsure what to make of it. Sister Kate rarely left anything untidy or misplaced in her office and the rarity of the unclosed drawer struck the wild curiosity that was now looming throughout Rosette's mind.

Reaching down in the drawer Rosette spotted a manila folder that had seemed to have stuck itself to the back wall of the cabinet. Rosette quickly retrieved the folder, trying desperately to make it as covert as she possibly could.

It was an old folder, probably an early file from when the Order was first built, Rosette thought. She knew it was wrong to go through other people's belongings, but this didn't stop Rosette she was too much into her little secret spy world.

Rosette examined the writing on the outside of the folder that was clearly unreadable due to the aging process that had taken its toll on the poor document. Inside, the papers were turning yellow, barely staying together. The edges of them were charred, perhaps created by a fire. One thing that caught Rosette's eye, however, had been that the writing was all handwritten with a feather pen dipped in ink. Clearly the document was older than she would have deemed possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Findings

I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters. I merely am using them to write this fanfiction. The honor of owning this anime/manga belongs to Daisuke Moriyama.

Ch. 2 - Findings

After examining the outside of the folder for a good five minutes she had finally decided to open it.

Inside was a bunch of stray papers all happening to be in the same condition as the cover. The words were in a different language, or at least that is what Rosette believed. She couldn't make anything out but only a few words.

"Help…..defeat….evil…tsk? No no…task….impossible…alone…" She said mumbling aloud.

Suddenly creaking noises coming from the hallway indicated someone was creeping up the stairs towards her. She realized she'd spent too much time playing Sherlock Holmes and forgot that she was being waited on by her friends.

Taking the folder with her was a decision she couldn't make a clear judgment on. In the end, however, she'd managed to convince herself that the document was disguarded in the trash and could be claimed by anyone.

Back downstairs, Azmaria and Chrno wait in the sitting room for Rosette. The fire in the fireplace crackling gave a warm sensation to the lifeless room, dancing shadows across the room's walls.

"Do you believe everyone has a purpose in life, Chrno?" Azmaria said, twiddling her fingers together.

Chrno lowered his head, "Why do you ask?"

"I was only wondering if the reason for Rosette's shortened life is to allow her a chance to see her path more clearly as too what is expected of her in her life." She replied, seeing the sadness that Chrno was suppressing.

"I don't know if I believe that everyone's life is purposeful, however, I do believe that no matter what you believe you were born for, it's what you do with the gift of life that makes all the difference." He said, staring into the fire.

Coming slowly down the stairs Rosette saw the two of her closest friends clearly by the light from the fire shining off their faces. She realized they were speaking and decided to play a little spy game and watch from behind one of the building pillars.

"I noticed that neither you nor her look at the clock's time." Azmaria said at a low whisper, making it hard for Rosette to hear.

Chrno turned his face away from the light of the fire and into the darkness, making his expressions hidden, "Every time we're reminded of how much time is left everything becomes sad. Sometimes it's best not to think of the future even when others want to, do you understand?"

Without another word Azmaria nodded, realizing she'd gone to deep a level of emotions and probably should not have even mentioned the subject.

Rosette wiped a tear from her cheek and preceded into the sitting room, "Enjoying yourself you two?" she asked happily, trying not to make it obvious she was listening.

"We're just talking and having tea. Would you like any Rosette?" Azmaria asked politely, raising the teapot to an empty teacup.

"Did you have fun cleaning?" Chrno asked, turning his face back into the light. He was eagerly trying to keep his sorrowful emotions from showing through his fake smile.

"Actually I found something interesting that I was hoping to share with you. I found it in Sister's Kate's office." Rosette replied, trying to perk up everyone.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Chrno's face, "You stole it didn't you?"

"Actually it was in her trash, so I claimed it." She replied casually.

"You can get in big trouble for that…"Azmaria said, trying to sound like the voice of reason.

Quickly Rosette pulled out the folder from underneath her arm and handed it to Chrno to examine. "How old do you think it is?" she asked as she watched him.

Chrno sighed, "Well you may be onto something. This writing is Romanian. What would Sister Kate be doing with a document this old and in a form of language so remote?"

"I guess there is only one person we can ask to find out the mystery of the unknown folder." Rosette stated, snatching the folder back and holding it up in the air.

"Sister Kate?" Azmaria asked, blinking.

"That would only get us in trouble. I was thinking more along the lines of someone who has been here for a very long time, at least longer than any of us." Rosette replied, pointing to the door leading outside.

Upon entering the Elder's shack outside at the back of the Order Azmaria saw every type of weirdly shaped bottle she'd ever seen lining every shelf that occupied a wall. She'd never seen the Elder's workplace and wasn't sure if she was brave enough to alone seeing as how he didn't have the greatest reputation in the Magdalene Order.

On the other hand Chrno and Rosette walked right on through, having already been and seen all they needed to of the Elder's 'home'.

"Not again!" They heard the Elder yell, turning a corner to find him jumping up and down around a beat up Henry Ford Model T car.

"Having car trouble?" Chrno asked, resting his elbows on a wooden ledge next to the elder.

"Well, if Rosette wouldn't total every car she's issued I'd have more time to research new and exciting ways to kill demons." The Elder replied, over-dramatically crying while tightening a bolt on the engine.

"Are you sure its not so that you'll have more time to peep in and out of girl's dressing?" Rosette said, unsympathetic to the old man's tears.

"Are you here to borrow the last car that isn't wrecked?" The Elder asked, going back to his rhythmic order of things.

Azmaria sat down next to Rosette on a metal stool and started lightly swinging her feet against the hollow legs holding her up.

"We've acquired a folder in Sister's Kate's office that we'd like to ask you about. Funny thing is we can't read it because it's in Romanian." Rosette said, just as a clang of metal fell against something of the same make.

The Elder had dropped his wrench, and by the look of his actions it was not accidental.

"I'm guessing that you know something?" Azmaria asked, finally speaking up after the silence she endured.

The Elder grabbed a nearby rag, wiped the grease and oil off his face, and than threw it on the hood of the car, "I know that you probably, without consulting Sister Kate, took that folder out from her desk. Maybe its fate that _you_ should find it, I don't know. I knew one day that it would resurface."

"What would resurface? Is this a mission folder?" Rosette asked eagerly, waiting for the details.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't let sink into emotion and you can't allow yourself to pursue such a death trap. Agreed?" the Elder said, the most serious anyone had ever heard him. The seriousness of his voice sent quivers up and down the spines of the listeners sharply.

Everyone nodded in agreement. To Rosette, it wasn't like a promise or anything close to.

"In Romania, there are legends of Vampires. Bat-like beings that suck the blood of the living, only come out at night or in dark, can easily hide their appearances, and give no mercy to their enemies." The Elder said, taking a short breather.

"One group, or clan as in those days, was called the 'Crucea Roşie' meaning 'Red Cross'. This deathly group of Vampires hunts on humans every night, killing every man woman and child in the nearby villages. It's a miracle that anyone is left in these villages. The time we received that document they were planning to wage war against the Vampires using the little firearms they possessed. The outcome of the war is unknown. I can tell you that the Vampires survived, as for the villagers little is known to this day. Rumor has it that they are still fighting. Sister Kate chose not to advance to their help because of the sheer danger involved. However, there isn't one day that goes by that she doesn't regret it."

After listening to the story thoroughly everyone looked at each other in utter silence, unsure what to say.


	3. Chapter 3 Pursue, or not to Pursue?

Ch. 3 – To Pursue, or not to Pursue?

Ch. 3 – To Pursue, or not to Pursue?

Rosette sighed, unsure how to go about the situation. On the inside she was sad for the people no one went to help.

Chrno glanced at Rosette's face in wonder as to how she was taking her emotions toward the story, and was afraid she might take action, "That truly is a sad story Elder."

The Elder gently stroked his stub of a beard, "Yes. However, Sister Kate is right. There is nothing we can do to help them."

A whoosh of wind blew Rosette's hair forward, hiding her face, although it was not difficult to tell she was crying. "It's still wrong, that we didn't even attempt to help the needed. How can I be a part of a force who selectively choose who they save and who they leave for dead.

Chrno and the Elder's eyes focused themselves back on Rosette, who now refused to look at either of them. It was true; she no longer had the respect she once had for the Order.

"You don't plan on going there do you?" The Elder asked, clearly afraid he was influencing her decision.

"I am part of the Militia, capable of going out on my own to complete individual missions. If I can take part in saving lives, elder, you know I will," she finished with a smile.

The Elder sighed, there wasn't much else he could do once Rosette made up her mind, and the pleading face Rosette gave was another reason he couldn't find the heart to protest any longer, "Sister Kate will not be pleased with this."

Later that day, it started raining with a few thundershowers here and there, the perfect setting for an unusually dark day.

Rosette and Chrno sat on the lounge in front of the fireplace, keeping warm and very quiet. The setting was tense and every little movement implied a different thought to the other such as the shift in Rosette's posture making Chrno believe she was in a thinking state.

As the time went by, nothing but little notions was mentioned. Sister Kate was due back at 8pm while it was only 6pm and they had plenty of time to kill.

By the time she arrived Rosette was the first to greet her, holding the piece of parchment in her hand. What Rosette didn't expect was Reverend Remington beside her.

"Sis…ter…Kate…and...Rev…er…end…Rem…ing…ton," she stumbled, "…I'm so pleased you've _both_ arrived."

Remington noticed her stressful state more so that Sister Kate and place a hand on Rosette's shoulder," Something the matter?"

"Actually I need to talk to Sister Kate please." Rosette answered politely, but firmly.

Remington nodded, "If you don't mind I would like to be present. I have a feeling I know what this meeting pertains and I can't say I wasn't involved." He replies, looking down at Rosette's hand, grasping the parchment.

Rosette froze, unable to believe the words just spoken to her.

"We were summoned by a group of individuals within a village in Romania about the deaths and attacks from evil creatures from the land. They kindly asked for our help and we sought out to help them as much we could. We sent four of our best Militia to the village to help save the people from death and mutilation. However, within a week of trying to exterminate these beings two perished in a fire, one was stabbed to death by a wooden cross, and the last was never found. "

From than on she learned about the involvement Sister Kate, Remington, and the entire Order had in the misfortune in Romania and the horrible decision made to stay out of the situation.

In the end, however, Rosette was still willing to go and Chrno knew this.

After finding out about the secret the Order was hiding, Rosette and Chrno, decided to make their way to Romania in order to save the remaining survivors from the little village. They had packed the car, the next morning, and were just getting ready to leave when they were approached by Sister Kate and Reverend Remington who were followed by lots of Familiar faces of other Order members including the Elder.

Rosette quickly looked around the group, searching for Azmaria but was unable to locate her.

Sister Kate realized Rosette's anxiousness and believed she knew exactly what she was looking for, "The last place I remembering seeing Azmaria was up in her room. She was in tears because of our choice on not allowing her to accompany you on your mission."

Rosette sighed and nodded because she really wanted to say farewell to her companion. Mainly, just in case she did not return from her trip in one piece or at all.

After a brief goodbye from all her friends and close loved ones, Rosette and Chrno sped off in the Henry Ford car at a pace Sister Kate would deem 'reckless'.

After half an hour of silent driving and tense atmosphere they arrived at the pier, willing and able to board the ship to transport them across the sea.

The ship was huge, a cargo ship bound for the England harbor. From there they most likely were going to take a train to Romania and hike up through the mountains to get to the little village in Braşov.

After unloading the luggage and boarding the ship, Rosette and Chrno made their way to their meager quarters. They knew it would not be the type of living quarter they were used to and that space would be very limited but nonetheless they went to the room for the rest of their stay that would last two weeks.

On the night just before they were to reach the port they both lounged out in their bunk beds and chatted.

"Do you believe this is a smart thing to do, on my part?" Rosette asked curiously, looking over the edge of her bed down at Chrno.

"There hasn't been any word on the location of Joshua for months and I realize it also has become boring around the Order lately. What else are we going to do? I honestly believe since it is something you believe in that it shows how willing and able you are to continue doing what you do best." Chrno replied twiddling his thumbs.

Rosette hesitated, "You know, I'm not sure how much time I have left…"

"I know Rosette. I know how you can't sit still and do nothing, watching the time pass so quickly and knowing that the burden of time is revolving around you." Chrno interrupted.

"Maybe I'm kidding myself. This was a bad idea; it doesn't benefit neither you nor me."

"Still, you believe in saving people less fortunate than you or I. Its something to do that benefits others and proves you're not selfish."

"Yeah, thank you Chrno for coming with."

"You think I wouldn't come?"

"I didn't say that, I just am very grateful I have you" Rosette couldn't see it but Chrno gently smiled.

"I'm just sad Azmaria wasn't able to join us. We don't usually do anything without her." Rosette added.

Suddenly a pounding came from outside the door, echoing into their room. Rosette got up and went to investigate, finding it was the captain.

"Do you happen to recognize this young girl?" the captain asked, revealing behind him a young, scared looking girl who seemed to be crying.

"Azmaria!" Rosette exclaimed, rushing forward, allowing Azmaria to grasp her back into a hug.

**Back at the Order**

"Azmaria!" Sister Kate asked, pushing open the cracked door leading to Azmaria's room, "Are you alright?"

The absence of Azmaria took a few minutes to sink into Sister Kate's mind as she gripped the door handle with all her might, turning red and steaming from the ears.

**Back on the Ship**

"Azmaria, what on earth did you think you were doing when you stowed away?" Rosette asked her, allowing her to sit comfortably on the lower bunk bed.

At this point, the captain had left, leaving Chrno and Rosette baffled with their friend.

"This is very dangerous Az." Chrno stated, sounding quite serious.

"We left you behind because we knew the risk of the mission and how much we care about you." Rosette added.

The little girl sat in tears, unable to get up the nerve to speak because of how much she defied in their wishes.

"We're not mad Azmaria. We just wish that you could have understood the level of danger a little sooner." Rosette said, wiping away a rogue tear streaming down the girl's face.

For the rest of the night Az, Chrno and Rosette chatted about the mission and how they were going to explain to Sister Kate the stakes of their situation.

The next morning, bright and early as the ship docked, the three of them strode off the ship, walking down the pier and to the busy streets of South Hampton.

'In 1912, the ship Titanic casted off here, and here we stand in the very piece of land they last stood." Rosette said, "Did they know how much time they had left?"

Chrno quickly grabbed Rosette's hand and squeezed it a little with the only free hand he had due to the luggage he was carrying.

The awe of England had struck Azmaria during all of Rosette's babble. She had never been to England, yet the crowdedness matched that of New York, the buildings structure differed from those in NYC.

"Wow!" Azmaria exclaimed, watching the many people walking in and out of stores.

"We have a train to catch." Chrno announced, looking up at a clock on a building.

Rosette and Azmaria nodded grabbing their stuff and hurrying down the street to catch a taxi to the train station.

After the long wait to get on the train they finally boarded the steam engine transport.

During their trip they crossed many different countries and stopped at various train stations. Over the course of three days they finally reached Romania and realized it as soon as they crossed some of the Transylvanian Alps and the tallest mountain, Moldoveanu.

The snow in the mountains was the dead giveaway to their location and they knew it was a walking trip to the village from the end train station.

When they got off the train they made their way through the city, learning very quickly, people of Romania didn't take kindly to outsiders.

At the outskirts of the city the road leading out was barren, and all that stood was a sign directing them to the little village of Braşov.

The snow on the road would have blocked cars wanting to go in the direction, however, by the look of the location, Rosette and Chrno, suspected the village didn't use much transportation, like cars, or have much communication to the outside.

As they walked deeper and deeper down the road the scenery seemed to get darker and darker, as did the sky above them.

The silence started to surround them and not even the woodland creatures made any noise. The crunching of snow was all that was even remotely heard and recognized as their own footsteps.

It took them two hours to arrive at the village and their arrival wasn't welcomed. The village appeared empty…


End file.
